


The Rainbow - Made Of Love by Vulcan Lover

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek AOS, Star Trek KS AU, Star Trek TOS - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Erotica, Established Relationship and Romance, First Time, KS Fluff, Love, M/M, One of the stories contains a Major character Death, These stories span the breadth of all those categories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A collection of stories, in order only in the sense relating to that in which the colours that inspired them, appear in the well known rhyme. I suppose these stories should have waited until Gay Pride Day (here, in the UK, that's July 6th; coincidentally, the day I first met up with my wife!)...These stories can, and do, belong to pretty much any (of your choice of) OR all, of the KS Trek Universes and Timelines, except for The Mirror Universe; which I've never felt able to write for





	

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of stories, in order only in the sense relating to that in which the colours that inspired them, appear in the well known rhyme. I suppose these stories should have waited until Gay Pride Day (here, in the UK, that's July 6th; coincidentally, the day I first met up with my wife!)...  
> These stories can, and do, belong to pretty much any (of your choice of) OR all, of the KS Trek Universes and Timelines, except for The Mirror Universe; which I've never felt able to write for.  
>    
> KS Fluff, Love, Angst, Erotica, First Time, Character Study, Established Relationship and Romance - These stories span the breadth of all those categories, and most of the Tropes. They have no Warnings, except that one or two of them do mention Major Character Death - but not all of them include that subject! They are short stories, and some are almost drabbles, but all are intense, involving, and heartfelt (in my opinion!)...
> 
> Categories: Fiction  
> Characters: None  
> Crossover Fandom: None  
> Genres: Kirk/Spock Pre-Slash, Kirk/Spock Slash  
> Other Languages: None  
> Story Type: Angst, Drabble, Erotica, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Romance  
> Trope (OPTIONAL): Hurt Kirk, Hurt Spock, Pon Farr  
> Universe: Abrams Universe, AU Alternate Universe, ST:TOS Original Universe  
> Warnings: Major character death  
> Series: None  
> Chapters: 1 Table of Contents  
> Completed: Yes Word count: 2356 Read Count: 191

\- Text Size +  
The Rainbow – Made Of Love

Red

The klaxons blared, and the lights became that red that was, at once, both sickly, sweet bright, and deep ruby velvet, like a creeping, smothering, pressure cooking vine that entangled itself in your soul. Yet, Jim’s fears were not about Khan and the Ship any longer. He’d done his duty – and so had Spock. That accounted for the terror that strangled James T. Kirk’s heart right now, and would from here on in… Jim turned from one crisis, to this, his crisis – his most personal crisis, and he ran, feeling as though the run was endless and that he’d never catch up with Spock.

Jim tore into Engineering, and wanted to tear down the ‘glass’ wall that cruelly separated them – the shards that would cut deep his skin, did not matter, because he was already bleeding – in an absolutely real sense - as, drained, he fell to the floor, like Spock, but not with him – and, Oh, Lord, Oh, My God – How he wanted to be with him right now; how he had always wanted to be with him!

“Spock!” He yelled, his heart beating at a speed way beyond warp capability; so much that it hurt, in his chest, doubly, from the Heartache of knowing what would imminently happen to Spock, and because of the rate his pulse was flying through beats of that breaking heart of his. Jim’s heart hurt thrice times, actually, because of those two reasons, and a third -life without Spock in it. In truth Jim’s heart hurt, in quadruple, as if each chamber suddenly had become a lock-tight prison for a hurt –instantaneously, Jim was hurting because witnessing Spock’s death, because it was beating ultra-fast, because he was going to have to contemplate life without Spock in it, AND because it was contemplating all those years that he and Spock resisted becoming lovers, for fear of causing trouble for the Federation and each other. What hurt even more, was that Jim was also now recalling a time when he, even if it was sanctioned by Spock, denied that he could be romantically attracted to Spock, in an interview with some Reporter. Spock had not sanctioned what Jim had said about why he couldn’t love a Vulcan, and Jim instantly regretted saying it, at no time more so than the horrendously unfolding now. He should have just kept to saying what he did about most appreciating the feminine form. That was true, somewhat, which is why Spock and he had agreed that he could say it – But Jim Kirk was Pansexual; he’d always known it, if not always acted upon that fact – and, the person, the soul, that he loved the very, very most, in all Existence, was a male, and his name was Spock. He and Jim were, truly T’hy’la, but, now, almost every effort but their ability to save the day, was wasted, because Spock had taken his last breath, without ever completely knowing of Jim Kirk’s love for him. Jim had never been brave enough – had told himself it was selfish, because of the position that he and Spock were in, being Protectors, of the Federation’s People, whom they could not give an enemy any reason to risk or hurt; – But what seemed most selfish now?? Now that Spock was dead?

Jim lost himself in a moment of dreadful, lasting stillness, and then, as he had when Scotty and McCoy had held him back from opening those gaping glass doors to Hell, here, and Heaven, next, in Spock’s arms; he thrashed about wildly… And then, he awoke, sweating, heart thundering, tears streaming down his face, and his voice hoarse, from his own yell (that awoke him).

Spock moved, immediately, to make sure he was calming Jim as well as enlivening him, giving him back the gift of life to live.“I am here, Jim. I am alive, and I am with you, in every way. I love you, T’hy’la. Feel your heartache drain away…” Spock said, putting his fingertips upon the psi points of Jim’s face; melding with him enough to help him recover, and stay calm.

Now, Jim’s heart, even while it was, at last, serene, leapt with joy, and he rolled over, now embraced by Spock’s arms, to face him. He touched Spock’s face so reverently, so lovingly, because it was so amazingly beautiful, because Spock was so awesomely Beautiful, and here with him, and deserving of all of Jim’s Love. “I love you, T’hy’la. Tu Dena Val.” He proclaimed, unwaveringly certain that that was true. Duty could never be damned, but Jim would try with every ounce of his soul, as he already had (in the rescue effort), to make sure that Spock was never damned again. If he could not make sure of that, then, Jim would pull himself apart to be with Spock – Gladly.

That night, and, for the rest of his life, for he knew that that would be the case, James T. Kirk REJOICED in the arms of Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock, of Vulcan and Earth. Spock was Jim’s Vulcan, and Jim’s Earth; his rock, his mineral, Jim’s natural, life giving, root growing home; his solid corner stone, (one that was warm and basked in the sun, giving off such pleasant heat); that miracle of nature that, for Jim, made life flourish. Spock was all of this and more, more that made Jim love him as intensely and hotly, as this Vulcan himself would always be.

 

Yellow

One of the Command shirts that Jim often chose to wear could be described as mustard yellow in colour. Mustard was a hot food stuff that could be found, in various forms, and colours, on more tham one planet – But most recipes for Mustard on Earth made it an odd, almost brownish, not quite golden shade of yellow – hence the colour name ‘Mustard Yellow’. If Spock allowed himself to speak colourfully, to use an apt term, he knew he would definitely say that Jim was both Golden, and Hotter even than the most searing mustard, chillies, and horse-raddish (all Earth foodstuffs – some of which could be found on other planets, too) combined… He loved James T. Kirk, in ‘that’ sense of the word; He, truthfully, knew as much – and, he was beginning to realise that James T. Kirk loved him, too – Equally and Exquisitely.

Pink

Jim’s skin was flushed ‘pink’ – the colour which, Spock had recently read, was often used to describe and note ‘Gay’ (Homosexual and/or L.G.B.T) couples – on Earth, in the twentieth and twenty first centuries of the planet’s life. Spock decided that this shade of pink which Jim’s skin now pleasantly, and arousingly, took on, suited him and Jim and the turn of events that their ‘new’ relationship certified. They were pink. They were Gloriously gay and in LOVE! Spock knew he was drunk at this moment, when he was allowing himself to think in such metaphorical, colourful, vivacious, yet real, terms – but Spock also knew that his descriptions, and his feelings; his leaning and his loving, was absolutely true, and could be depended upon, just like the love he was now receiving from Jim…

Green

Jim saw the Emerald Green flush of surging, passionate Vulcan blood, below Spock’s pliant, yet firm, and unmistakably feverish skin. He felt that fire that Spock was now suffering, in the evident veins he could see beneath Spock’s skin – and, he could see the love, devotion, and focus, all for him, that shone so brightly in Spock’s eyes, and courses throughout Spock’s soul. “It’s alright, Spock. I want you, too, every bit as much as you want me. Waste no more of your energy on guilt that is needless anyway, for the fight T’Pring put you through, and which I know you tried to avoid. That Pon Farr is gone. It is of the past. This Pon Farr, I will ease your pain – and I will love you again and again, and beyond this night, and let you love me with all that love I see, and can now acknowledge, in your eyes. I trust you implicitly. I’m with you, because I love you. I loved you even then, on Vafer Tor, and, even then, especially then, you deserved my love. I’m with you because, the past, that day that you so punish yourself for - none of that matters to us, to our love. I want, and need, you, too, like you want and need me. We’re on the very same page. I love you, too. We’re in love, and that’s okay. It’s more than okay. It’s wonderful, and you DO deserve my love, my care, my tenderness, my passion, and my adoration!” As Jim spoke, his eyes, and his spirit, his deepest core of self and soul – glittered with love – the love he felt for Spock, unending as it was, and the love he knew that Spock felt, would always feel, for him. “I know I have your love, and it’s beautiful, Spock, because you are unwaveringly beautiful; and ‘it’, your Glorious love, that is of so much help and comfort and life affirming, enriching strength to me, is from you. I agree. I know that we are T’hy’la, and I am relieved and grateful because of that, which I consider such a true Privilege.” He told Spock so openly and truthfully.

They lay together; their minds, bodies, and souls, vital, vivacious, sweet, and strong, beginning to meld.

“I love you, Jim, and I thank you, my T’hy’la and Ashaya. You are the love of my life, as I, so gladly, know that I am yours.” Spock told him and showed him in every loving way.

Orange

Vulcan’s colour palette was made of so many shades of orange, gold, red, yellow, and brown. It was so beautiful – but even more beautiful than Vulcan, his home planet, was the male, the man, who stood on it, next to Jim, on the day that they married each other. Spock. S'chn T'gai Spock. James T. Kirk’s husband, Bond-mate, T’hy’la, Ashaya, best friend and lover; his soulmate, unequivocally. His soulmate.

 

Purple

The Purple Heart (for bravery) was a medal that used to be out to Earth’s equivalent of Starfleet Officers, in the centuries when a Navy, and the likes of it, was needed in Earth culture, and daily life.

Spock stood by Jim’s grave now, on Veridian III, and he knew that Jim deserved The Purple Heart For Bravery – and so very many more wonderful, attentive things… He had always known that Jim was worthy of such appreciative, loving things, ways, and aspects of life – and he had always wanted to be allowed to give them to Jim, because he, Spock, knew for certain, that he had always held them in his heart, truly, and only, for Jim. His best friend. His soul mate, and now, the one he had been unable to rescue. Why had he let himself be called away from Jim’s side? Why?? It wasn’t because he didn’t love Jim with all that he was, because Spock did – almost always had, and definitely always would. Given that he had allowed himself to be convinced into the necessity of walking away from Jim’s side, which he had, as far as that terrible day was concerned; why hadn’t he been on the Enterprise D, at the gathering in Ten Forward upon that Enterprise, that Soran attended?? Spock hated that he had not been as clever as Soran was, that he had not got to Veridian III quick enough to be at Jim’s side – perhaps, able to stop him from dying, to die with him, or die in his place.

“You should still be here, my love. I am so very sorry.” He said, privately, but not quietly, to Jim – actually praying that Jim could hear him, and that his words mattered to Jim, his love.

Blue

“It’s true, Spock; I’m blue without you.” Jim purred into Spock’s nearest ear.

“No. You are not. You are a ‘Caucasian’ human. Your skin is pink, peach, cream, and/or, white. It is not blue.” Spock replied.

“You know full well what I mean!” Jim bit, un-grazingly, ‘just’ sexually, again, on the ear of Spock’s closest to him, as they sat in Jim’s cabin, on a holiday, at last, for Earth’s Winter Festive Season.

“If I understand it correctly, the word ‘blue’ can have sexual connotations, quite opposite in meaning to its use when describing a mood or emotion…” Spock said, as he still read a Science Journal, whilst sitting next to Jim, whose intentions were clear, and reliably solid. The sofa was large, and Spock knew he was teasing, playing hard to get, but he would not, and could not, do either for long.

 

“Yes, Ohh, YES!!” Jim grinned, and let out a sigh, a breath, next to Spock’s very sensitive ear the one within immediate reach - though, of course, both his ears were equally sensitive!

Jim’s minty, cool, but hot and wanton breath, blew, deliciously, over Spock’s ear. Jim’s hands, reached both across Spock’s journal, and his lap.

Spock put the journal down. He turned to Jim, and kissed him, with his fingertips and his lips. He then gathered Jim into his arms, and continued to let his fingers and his lips, ‘wander’ over Jim’s darling body; Jim’s gorgeous body. Spock placed his kisses upon Jim’s soul – both he and Jim knew it; all the while, as they gathered momentum together, Jim, like-wise, kissed Spock ‘in kind’. They were making love, thoroughly and passionately, upon that sofa, in that cabin, in that warm home that they created between them.

 

The End? 11th & 12th June 2016


End file.
